Creep songfic
by Artemis2013
Summary: Es un fic de YYH inspirado en la cansión de RadioHead Creep, es un HB NO es rao como alguen tan distinto a ti te puede causar tanta confución? y más aun que esa persona sea tan especial para ti? leean y dejen comentarios


**Fanfic/Songfic: Creep (raro)**

Este es un fanfic de H/B inspirado en la canción Creep de RadioHead, versión acustica, si ya la han escuchado verán por que y si no pues de todas formas esta escrita de trasfondo en el fic. Espero les guste y por favor dejen comentarios nn

**CREEP** Una silueta saltaba rápidamente de rama en rama por un bosque, se dirigía hacia una de las tontas reuniones que hacían el detective y los demás ningens según el kitzune, en realidad era un fastidio para él ir hasta el templo de Genkai pero admitía que le agradaba estar en su compañía (incluso de Kuwabara) era por eso que había decidido asistir esta vez, pero... en realidad existía un motivo mucho más fuerte muy en el fondo del pequeño koorime. 

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
_

_Cuando estuviste antes aquí,  
no pude mirarte a los ojos.  
Eres como un ángel,  
tu piel me hace llorar._

Estaba toda la banda del Reikai Tantei, en uno de los jardines del templo aunque sentía como que faltaba algo,... alguien. Todos parecían pasársela muy bien, las chicas platicando o riendo mientras Yusuke hacía enojar a Kuwabara y entre todo esto a él le fastidiaba no poder descifrar la verdadera razón que lo motivó a venir, si fue solo para ver como estaba su hermana Yukina, para fastidiar al cabeza hueca de Kuwabara o para ver que nuevas técnicas tenían Yusuke o Genkai, pero en ese momento supo que era, pues lo que faltaba había llegado, y trato con mucho esfuerzo evitar voltear a ver su llegada...de nuevo lo hacía de nuevo la evitaba , desde aquella vez lo ha hecho.

_Flash Back----------------_

Esa misión fue dura, se habían infiltrado en una de las bóvedas del palacio del Reikai y se habían robado un artefacto muy poderoso, el demonio culpable del robo al que se enfrentaron era diferente a los demás, les dio mucho trabajo pues a diferencia de los demás éste si usaba la cabeza y la usaba muy bien haciendo uso de unas tácticas de ataque muy ingeniosas, al grado de dejarlos agotados.

Se encontraban en la guarida del demonio y afortunadamente habían logrado vencerlo y recuperar el artefacto robado, así que era hora de partir ya que aquel lugar estaba a punto de colapsarse, porque la magnitud de la batalla había provocado grandes daños a la estructura donde se encontraban. Yusuke y Kuwabara apenas y podían mantenerse en pie así que entre los dos se ayudaron para salir del lugar, Kurama también estaba herido pero ya había logrado salir, pero por parte de Hiei, él se encontraba muy débil y mal herido pues había usado el "Dragón de la Flama Negra" y apenas y podía mantenerse despierto, su cuerpo ya no le respondía ya estaba tan cansado que ni se dio cuanta de que el piso donde se encontraba tumbado se empezaba a cuartear y caer en pedazos , dejándolo sin salida, no tenia a donde ir además de que no se podía mover -_Maldición_- se decía en su mente, en su último esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos , pudo observar una silueta algo borrosa , pero que brillaba cada vez más mientras se acercaba , y mientras más lo hacía pudo distinguir quien era en realidad, pudo apreciar esa aura divina que emanaba de ella y al brindarle su mano la cual con esfuerzo no pudo evitar tomar (supuso que fue en su debilidad que no pudo), le sujetó firmemente y hacer contacto con su piel causó una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo , lo último que recordó antes de quedarse dormido fue la preocupación convinada con alivio de un par de hermosos ojos color amatista.

Unos minutos más tarde poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, se percató que de nuevo se encontraba sobre la espalda de Kuwabara - _hn! aveces este tonto puede ser de gran utilidad_ – dijo en su mente. También pudo distinguir a los demás, pudo escuchar la voz de Kurama a su derecha.

- Estas segura de que te encuentras bien Botan?—habló con voz calmada y suave al notar unas cuantas quemaduras en su kimono y en su hombro

- No te preocupes Kurama estoy bien – contestó la guía espiritual con una sonrisa flotando en su remo.

- Botan fuiste muy valiente al entrar por Hiei!- agregó Yuusuke con animo

- Si, en realidad no me había dado cuenta en donde se había metido pero por suerte lo pudiste encontrar- comentó Kuwabara

- No es para tanto- habló Botan algo apenada – es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la tremenda batalla que tuvieron chicos

Hiei reaccionó, había sido Botan quien lo había sacado de aquel lugar, arriesgándose y llevándose unas cuantas quemaduras en el proceso... fue ese día que todo empezó

_----------Fin del Flash Back_

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special  
_

_Flotás como una pluma,  
en un mundo hermoso._

_Desearía ser especial,  
Tu eres muy especial.._

Hiei la vio llegar aterrizando de su remo de una manera que para él le pareció muy sutil, su rostro radiando con una de sus famosas sonrisas la cual contagia a todo el mundo y lo incita a regalar una sonrisa haciendo que los problemas desaparezcan por un momento.

Yukina y Keiko la recibieron muy alegres, Hiei miraba con atención como Yukina le regalaba un cálido abrazo.

_But I 'm a creep  
I 'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
_

_Pero yo soy un gusano,__soy un tipo extraño.  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco a este lugar.  
_

–_Acaso eres tan especial para ella?_...- pensó Hiei – _Yo seré especial para alguien?...-_ su mente ahora estaba invadida de pensamientos sobre su persona, sobre su vida, su comportamiento hacia ella, él siempre tan extraño, mostrando un exterior frío y malhumorado, incluso ha habido veces que la amenaza para evitar que su gran bocota le diga la verdad a Yukina, sin embargo por un lado encontraba agradable ver sus reacciones ante sus amenazas, aun así amenazarla tantas veces podría causar una reacción de rechazo hacia él.

Se sentía tan raro, veía como los demás convivían, platicaban varias cosas mientas que él solo se limitaba a decir sus famosos "hn" o "estúpido", o "no" , cosas por el estilo _– yo no tengo por que estar aquí_- de nuevo es su cabeza se decía – _pero su sola presencia me retiene... maldición_!-

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
_

_No me importa que duela,  
quiero tener control,  
quiero un cuerpo perfecto,  
quiero un alma perfecta._

Habían pasado un par de días y Hiei se encontraba recostado en el pasto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, exhausto del entrenamiento que decidió incrementar, para así tener clara su mente, perfeccionando cada aspecto de él mismo tanto mental como físicamente, pero aun así, inevitablemente la imagen de Botan inundaba su mente – Demonios, creo que el entrenamiento no es suficiente!- dijo enojado

_want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special  
_

_Quiero que te des cuenta  
cuando no estoy por cerca,  
Tu eres tan especial,  
me gustaría ser especial _

Otro día más y no podía deshacerse de esa sensación, pensaba en que debería largarse al Makai pero no podía algo lo retenía

-tal ves sea que no quiero dejar de cuidar a Yukina - aunque él bien sabía que estando con Genkai estaba más que segura. También estaba el hecho de que el mundo de los humanos, lo había intrigado tanto y había despertado una gran curiosidad en él como para quedarse (claro que esto nunca lo admitiría) sin embargo si esa fuera la razón, tenía a Kurama para explicarle todo sobre el Ningenkai y aun tenía en el fondo de su ser otra razón, una vos muy profunda dentro de él decía _"- si te vas al Makai las posibilidades de verla de nuevo son una en un millón y por eso es mejor permanecer cerca, al menos así aunque sea por un momento ella aparecerá"- _Con disgusto a sí mismo continuó entrenando, en su cabeza la cual aun no estaba clara se repetía _" Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
_

_Pero soy un gusano, soy un tipo extraño.  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco a este lugar._

Hiei se encontraba cerca del templo de Genkai, recostado en una rama de un árbol cercano el cual le dejaba ver muy bien los alrededores, Parecía que al fin después de mucho había conseguido calma en sus pensamientos, pero esa aparente calma duró poco, pudo sentir un par de presencias aproximándose al templo, eran Yuusuke y compañía. Genkai y Yukina salieron a recibirlos pero no contaba con que "ella" también estuviera con ellas. Su mente volvió a perder la calma, Botan estaba ahí, se veía alegre su sonrisa iluminaba si rostro, era tan libre tan ella. Hiei decidió permanecer oculto en aquel árbol pero desafortunadamente Kurama reveló su posición y no tuvo de otra más que bajar.

- Hiei! Que bueno que estas aquí- Saludo con energía y una gran sonrisa el detective espiritual- es estos momentos íbamos a la playa, vienes?

- Si, celebraremos el año que ha cumplido mi hermosa Yukina en el mundo humano – Incluyó Kuwabara quien sujetaba una mano de Yukina entre las suyas con ojos de enamorado para disgusto de Hiei quien sólo dijo su famoso" Hn" volteando la cara. Entonces Botan se acercó a Yukina poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro (fuera del agarre de Kuwabara) dijo:

– no te perderás el aniversario de tu herrr...rramientas! si, - dijo algo espantada y nerviosa – se me olvidó limpiar las herramientas espirituales, jijiji n/n me van a tener que disculpar pero me tengo que ir – esto ultimo lo dijo tan rápido a la vez que materializaba su remo y salió disparada del lugar.

Todos voltearon a ver la columna de polvo que había levantado en su carrera por salir del lugar hacia el cielo con cara de "what?", sin darse cuenta de que no era la única que se había marchado.

_She´s runing out again_

She´s runing out 

_She run, run, run, run_

_Ella corre de nuevo_

_Ella sale corriendo_

_Ella corre, corre, corre, corre_

En una parte lejana del bosque se encontraba una muy agitada Botan

- ay! Kamisama por poco y meto la pata,... no espera , SI! la metí, por eso huyo, aunque... será capaz Hiei de hacerme pagar por eso? No lo creo... o si? – dijo muy preocupada descendiendo de su remo al momento de sacar esa deducción.

Por poco Botan le revela a Yukina que Hiei es su hermano perdido, su temor se debía a que en otras ocasiones Hiei le había advertido sobre revelarle la verdad a Yukina, amenazándola de que él personalmente acabaría con su existencia. Temerosa de que fuera a cumplir sus amenazas decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Botan ahora pensando en lo ocurrido se recargó en el tronco de un gran árbol.

- Este no es el Reikai – una fría y seria voz sonó por detrás del árbol espantando a la chica dándose cuenta de que aquella voz le pertenecía a Hiei.

Hiei no pudo evitar ver que aquella cara de sorpresa reflejaba un poco de temor y por algún motivo se sintió terriblemente mal, claro, sin dejar caer su máscara de indiferencia. A él le agradaba más ver su rostro alegre pero siempre que él estaba cerca, ella como que reprimía su forma de ser, cosa que hacía para no fastidiar tanto a Hiei aunque muchas veces no funcionaba nñ

Se sentía incomodo, no comprendía muy bien porque había ido a buscarla, pensó que era mejor irse antes de que comenzaran los comentarios entre los demás sobre él y Yukina, pero en cuanto vio salir a Botan del lugar decidió ir tras ella, y con su velocidad logró distinguir como huía en su remo.

Se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba en esto, él había fijado su mirada en ella, perdido en aquellos ojos parecidos a amatistas, que mostraban curiosidad, nerviosismo y temor, así que desvió la mirada

- Perdóname Hiei...yo no...- comenzó a decir Botan

- Por que huiste? – preguntó con una voz extremadamente seria

- Bueno es que... después de tus constantes amenazas... he empezado a creer que las cumplirás – terminó ocultando su rostro nervioso mirando hacia el suelo.

- Hn, si tuviera esas intenciones tu ya no existirías y nisiquiera te darías cuenta de eso- comentó con una pizca de superioridad. Este comentario no le agradó mucho a Botan quien sólo tragó saliva.

- Sin embargo...- continuó Hiei – no podría hacerte tal cosa. - Esto desconcertó a Botan, con un toque de alivio, pero se preguntó para sus adentros _"entonces a que vino tras de mi" _

Hiei aun seguía con la mirada fija en otro lugar menos en ella. No se explicaba por que de repente le dijo eso, él fácilmente se pudo haber ido, pero la siguió, la mente de Hiei estaba fastidiada con este tema, tan en conflicto con sus emociones y pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia intrusa que se acercaba, hasta que escuchó un grito.

- Kyaaaaaa!- Botan había sido envuelta en las garras de un horrible y gran demonio.

Como si fuera un ReiGun de Yuusuke golpeando su cabeza, recordó que por las cercanías del templo, se filtraban algunos demonios. El demonio que había capturado a Botan era Grande y musculoso, de piel verde pantano y picos en la espalda y hombros, nada que Hiei no pudiera controlar pero había un par de inconvenientes; una era que el maldito demonio se había echado a correr con una velocidad impresionante a pesar de su musculatura y otra era que el desgraciado tenía a Botan y cualquier ataque que se decidiera a formular podría ser peligroso para Botan.

A pesar de que el demonio poseía una gran masa corporal y apariencia poco inteligente, éste se desplazaba con agilidad en el bosque. Hiei perdió unos segundos al momento de escuchar el grito de Botan, para empezar la persecución pero al momento de infiltrarse en el bosque , varios demonios (insignificantes) le salían en el camino causando un ligero retraso.

Mientras tanto Botan trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse del agarre de aquel demonio - ¡suéltame! – gritaba la Shinigami

No te servirá de nada linda, devoraré tu alma, - decía el demonio con vos tenebrosa- devoraré tu alma, aunque no tengas mucho poder, puedo suponer que el sabor es delicioso – terminó, lamiéndose los labios.

Hiei se acercaba a donde estaba ese demonio y mientras lo hacía pudo percatarse de que se encontraban en el lugar de donde salían todos esos demonios.

Botan por su parte se le ocurrió una idea (algo tarde pero ya saben como es ella) con su mano libre materializó su remo que se convirtió instantáneamente en un bat gris y con un impulso muy fuerte logró acertar un golpe en el rostro del demonio, logrando asó poder zafarse de su agarre. En cuanto cayó al suelo, el demonio volteó a verla con la cara llena de ira, y cuando Botan pensó que ese era su fin, una sombra negra pasó y se la llevó lejos del demonio. Hiei había aprovechado la maniobra de Botan para alejarla del peligro.

Hiei – Botan dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor, que muchos demonios los tenían rodeados.

Devuélveme a mi cena enano! O te enfrentarás a mis espinas venenosas – gritó el demonio verdoso.

Hiei no dijo ni una palabra, sólo se colocó en posición de ataque, él sabía muy bien que hacer para eliminar a ese insolente y a toda la escoria que los rodeaba, ese era, utilizando su Dragón de la Llama Negra.

Lo cual no hizo esperar, con una mirada decisiva volteó a ver a Botan y dijo – Aléjate de aquí - Sin bacilar Botan agarró su remo y se fue volando con gran velocidad.

Hiei utilizó su Jaou Henzats Kokuryuha (o como se escriba) aniquilando a todos los demonios, viendo como se consumían sus vidas en las llamas negras.

Al escuchar Botan los primeros alaridos de los demonios, se detuvo en su trayectoria pues se dio cuenta de la técnica que había utilizado Hiei y lo que traería consigo su utilización, es decir su efecto al emplearlo causaba que Hiei agotara la mayor parte de su energía (a pesar de que ya había aprendido a controlarlo) dejándolo indefenso si algún demonio aparecía otra vez, así que dio la vuelta y regresó por Hiei.

Hiei ya había exterminado a los demonios y sus párpados le empezaban a pesar, estaba a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo, cuando sintió algo cálido en su brazo que lo jaló hacia arriba, volteó débilmente y descubrió que era Botan la que lo sacaba de ese lugar peligroso.

Descendieron en una pequeña colina en donde se veía perfectamente el cielo de unas tonalidades naranjas, rojizas moradas y azules revelando las primeras estrellas, una gran parte del bosque y más allá el mar rojizo ante la puesta del Sol.

Botan aterrizó algo brusco puesto que se había cansado de llevar a Hiei del brazo solamente (una posición algo incomoda y cansada) cayendo cerca de un gran árbol frondoso dejando a Hiei recostado en su regazo y piernas.

Hiei trataba con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormido y de una manera brusca se incorporó, pero fue tan repentino que se mareo por el movimiento y la velocidad con que lo hizo

- No tenías por que regresar – habló Hiei colocándose una mano en la frente tratando de mantenerse despierto

- Cómo de que no, no podía dejarte ahí, que hubiera pasado si otro demonio aparecía mientras te recuperabas? – Reprochó Botan con preocupación – No se que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo.

Hiei se quedó desconcertado al orla hablar así – a que te refieres?- preguntó girando un poco la cabeza para verla por la orilla del ojo

Whatever makes you happy 

_Whatever you want_

_You´re so very special_

_I wish i was special_

_Lo que sea que te haga feliz_

_Lo que sea que tu quieras_

_Eres tan especial_

_Desearía ser especial_

- Si te pasara algo Yukina se pondría muy triste tu... eres muy especial para ella- dijo algo apenada mirando al suelo – que irónico no crees? Eres especial porque ella ve a un hermano protector en ti – terminó alzando la vista con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Hiei . El al notar que un pequeño sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, decidió darse la vuelta _- soy especial para Yukina, pero...- _pensó por un momento hasta que la voz de botan llegó a sus oídos de nuevo.

- Y aunque no lo creas también eres especial para todos los demás

- Solo les importo por las misiones.

- Eso no es cierto, bueno tal vez para Koenma si pero en mi caso... –Hizo una pequeña pausa y Hiei pudo notar un poco de sonrojo en ella - en mi caso eres especial ya que... eres un gran amigo, al menos así te considero.. a pesar de tus amenazas así te quiero – esto último lo dijo casi como un susurro. Le costaba trabajo poder decirle aquellas palabras a una persona tan fría e inexpresiva, sin embargo esas eran algunas de las cosas que atraían la atención de la chica, él era todo un misterio, un misterio bastante atractivo.

Hiei volvió a desviar su mirada de ella algo incrédulo de lo que oía, intento levantarse por completo – si te hace feliz... dejaré de hacerlo, pero no te atrevas a .. – el cansancio pudo más, Hiei cayó de nuevo pero en vez de hacer contacto con el duro suelo, sintió dos cálidos brazos amortiguando su caída, dejándolo de nuevo descansando sobre el regazo de Botan.

- Mejor descansa- dijo suavemente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el hombro y pecho de Hiei, pero éste antes de quedar dormido detuvo la mano de Botan sujetándola con fuerza

- por que haces esto? A pesar de cómo te he tratado – su tono algo somnoliento

- que raro eres, que no me escuchaste? - dijo con una sonrisa – porque eres mi amigo, lo creas o no, eres parte de nosotros y te apreciamos como persona, incluso Kuwabara – hizo una pausa y volteó a ver hacia el horizonte – yo se que muchas veces sientes que no eres de este lugar, pero al analizar las cosas me doy cuenta de que en este lugar es en donde me siento querida y que formo parte de algo especial, bueno eso es lo que yo siento, tu no sientes lo mismo? – bajo la mirada para ver los ojos color rubí de Hiei y ver su respuesta, pero al ver que no obtenía repuesta solo una mirada (según Botan ) fea, dijo al fin – creo que te estoy molestando, me parece que quieres estar solo- Botan estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse del lugar pero un fuerte apretón de mano la obligó a quedarse.

- Jamás dije que me molestara tu presencia – Habló el medio Koorime clavando una de las miradas más profundas y penetrantes, llenos de un sentimiento muy serio que paralizó por un momento a Botan – he estado demasiado tiempo solo... quédate.- terminó en un susurro

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here_

_Pero soy un gusano, soy un tipo extraño.  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco a este lugar._

_No pertenezco a este lugar._

Botan se sentía extraña, ese sentimiento que había nacido hacía un tiempo, ahora se sentía mucho más vivo y fuerte, aquella sensación en su estomago se incrementó al grado de desear que el tiempo se detuviera. Y no se diga de Hiei quien estaba apunto de caer dormido pues en la posición que estaba, lo relajaba bastante, se sentía lleno, completo, querido con el solo hecho de saber que estaba ella presente. Ambos se quedaron por largo tiempo viéndose fijamente a los ojos y se dieron cuenta del sentimiento tan desconocido que brotaba en ellos

Gracias... – dijo botan en un susurro y una pequeña sonrisa – ...por permitirme estar a tu lado -

Hn, tonta... – habló con una pequeña pero sensual sonrisa alzando su brazo para acariciar su mejilla la cual se tornó rosada al contacto – gracias a ti – y con esto cerró por completo los ojos dejando caer su mano a un lado suyo y acomodándose bien en Botan sin dejar de sujetar con firmeza su mano, Botan coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y al igual que Hiei, sin dejar de sujetar su mano con firmeza.

No hubo ni una palabra más, no había necesidad de más. Botan comprendió todo lo que había pasado y se sentía raro en pensar que ella fuese una persona muy especial para aquel temible demonio de fuego, maestro del Jagan quien ahora se encontraba tranquilamente dormido sobre sus piernas.

Poco a poco, con una sonrisa al pensar en esto, fue cerrando sus ojos para compartir el sueño que unían a la alegre guía espiritual y al letal medio Koorime en el silencio de aquel anochecer.

FIN

Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero sea bien recibido y si no pues de todas maneras espero sus comentarios ok?

Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Sayonara nn

Atte: Artemis


End file.
